He is my Wife
by MarauderMoony21
Summary: The reason I called him my wife isn't because I loved him, because I loved him after only seeing him. I needed to protect him. Denmark had already proven that he couldn't leave well enough alone once. Based on a headcanon off of Tumblr. Hinted Sufin and Denor.


**So here it is, just like I promised. I'm sorry that it's a day late, I needed time to finish this the way I wanted. This was based off of one of the headcanons off of Silly Little Hetalia Headcanons on tumblr, you should check it.  
**

* * *

For the longest time it was just Denmark, Norway, myself against our enemies. The three of us lived together, fought together, and conquered together. All in harmony.

Sure we've fought each other, but we always make up. Recently, though, Denmark has been taking what's mine and hurting my people. I don't mind much, I just do the same to him. It was normal for us; a healthy rivalry, right?

Norway was better. He was more mature than Denmark, and never wanted more than what he was owed. It was one of the reasons why I liked him so much. He was even the one to give me my first weapon: a battle axe, only the stupid Dane took that while I was away on a voyage. It's his favourite weapon now, and refuses to use a sword in battle.

Our rivalry was growing to a point where I couldn't stand to see the stupid look on his face. But it didn't matter since said stupid Dane was leaving for the Celtic Isles to restake his claim there. The one called Alba was resisting, and Éire had rejected their culture and religion in favour of his own. In my opinion Denmark should have just left them alone, but he was insistent. Claiming that if we took it then we could take all of it and create an empire just as impressive as Rome.

While Denmark was on his fool's quest, Norway and I had business to attend to as well. Norway was going to check on Iceland and Greenland, while I was going to the east. There were reports of a Nation and its people there and we wanted to see for ourselves. We were all anxious for another person to join our makeshift family.

"If it's another little one, you are taking care of it, Sve." Norway says the night before we all left. Placing another log on the fire I nod in answer. My attention shifts to Denmark who is polishing his axe with a serious expression on his face. Normally he would have made some sort of stupid comment by know.

"Are you afraid of a couple of scraggly redheads, Denmark?"

"Well they aren't scrawny anymore, Sve. Alba is stubborn and rude, sort of reminds me of you Sve. And Éire doesn't want anything to do with us; he's converted to Christianity and looks at us like we're savages. I think it would be best to just let them be, too much work for me." Denmark said. If I hadn't just heard him say it, I wouldn't have believed that he had just given up. Norway, on the other hand, didn't look at all fazed.

"Good, those two are too troublesome to manage. Not to mention that Alba kid fended off Rome." Norway says.

He had a point. If we tried too hard, forced themselves in the land, the kid would probably fight back. That would mean causing an unnecessary war, killing hundreds.

We may have been Vikings, but we knew when to go after what we want, or when to back off. This is why I planned to confess to Norway tomorrow morning. That way if he needed time to think, or I got rejected, we'd have a couple of months.

Denmark needed help with something (I wasn't paying attention) and Norway went to help him, muttering something along the lines of 'damn stupid Dane', leaving me by the fire. As I sat there, I thought about how close I was to Norway. We were good friends, spending hours together, we were like brothers. But I wanted more.

I know that relationships between people like us are hard. But since we are in an alliance it should be easy to argue my case to anyone who questions it. Even the mightily dense Dane.

Speaking of Denmark, he left his hat on the ground.

"Damn Dane, always forgetting everything." I say, picking it up. Walking to where the ships are, I look for my two companions. Finding them I start toward the two, but stop dead at what I see next:

Denmark pulling Norway to him and kissing him softly at first, almost hesitating. He seemed to become more comfortable, the kiss became more heated. What hurts the most isn't that Norway let's Denmark kiss him.

It's that he kisses him back.

My heart feels like it's been shattered into pieces. Shattered by Denmark's axe. Again he's taken something that could have been mine. And again he gets to keep it.

Turning away from the new couple, return to the fire. Crumpling the hat in my hand, I throw it into the dying fire. The embers devour it. I imagine that the burning fabric is Denmark. The sudden light illuminates my face, showing the rage on my normally calm face. I'm standing so close that the tears on my cheeks disappear before they hit my cheeks.

I don't care. If I burn there is no one to mourn me.

The next few days pass in a blur. I left early to avoid seeing them. I needed time to forget my unhappiness. The three of us work so well together that I can't let something like Denmark and Norway being together come between my agreements to the alliance. No matter what the personal cost.

My men I found the village after a fortnight of travel. The first people we found were two small children, siblings.

"Kuka sinä olet?" the older one called out, pushing the smaller one behind him. I didn't understand the language. Someone who knew enough of it told me what he had said. After a few coaxing words, the siblings ran off to find the one in charge, the one they called Suomi.

If i hadn't been told by the translator that he was a boy, I would have thought that Suomi was a girl. He would have a very convincing girl. Light brown eyes, fair skin, blonde hair that looked as soft as wool. He had a small frame, but wasn't thin. He was lean, and looked like he could fend for himself.

He was what I had alwasy envisioned what a Valkryie would look like: beautiful and strong.

"Olet yksi nimeltään ruotsi, kyllä?" the languge sounded like music and his voice was the instrument.

The translator went through introductions. Suomi asked many questions and apologized at the language barrier. Being eager to keep talking to him I offered to teach him my language.

"Kyllä! joka auttaisi paljon, ja ehkä voisin opettaa sinuelle suomea?" he says smiling brightly. I smile back, happy to get to be able to spend more time with Suomi. It makes him flinch for some reason.

For the next few weeks I teach Suomi Swedish and attempt to learn his language. The people here are kind to my men and I; they seem eager to become friendly with us. If so they are smart. Aligning with a force as strong as ours was a good goal.

"What is it like where you're from? I mean for you. Do you have siblings?" Suomi asks one day as we sit in a meadow.

"No, Denmark and Norway are my friends; but we spend a lot of time together. I don't have any siblings." I say.

"Well from what you've said about them, I can't wait to meet them! Do you think they'll like me?" he looked so hopeful that I couldn't say no. I knew that they would like him. Problem was: would they like him too much? Denmark had taken Norway before I even had a chance, what if he tried to take Suomi too?

I had gotten over Norway weeks ago, but I don't think that I would take it the same way with Suomi. I had felt a pang in my chest the first time I had seen him. It continued to throb every time I saw, or even thought about him. I wanted Suomi to be mine, but I wouldn't force him and wouldn't let anyone else force him. I wanted him to love me back.

I spent the whole journey back thinking of a way to claim him as mine without him knowing. That way I wouldn't freak him out. There were many options I could have chosen, but the only one that made sense was calling him my spouse. I hadn't told Suomi the word for it, and not even Denmark would try to break up a married couple. I wasn't expecting him to call my bluff though.

Denmark and Norway had already returned by the time we got back. Suomi greeted them in Swedish, and continued to ask questions in a way that I knew that he was nervous. Denmark answered all of his questions enthusiastically, but Norway only answered half before coming to talk to me.

"Is he always like this?" he asked in his monotone voice. His blank expression assessing the bouncing pair.

"Only when he's nervous, I say.

"Hey Sve, how's it going! I missed your stupid face you know." Denmark says with a bright smile. He pulls me to the side in a secretive way that makes me worry. With Denmark this could mean anything from a war announcement to a prank.

"I think that this guy would make a great addition to our group. He's much more willing to talk than you or Norge, plus he's cute. What do you think?" he says.

"I think that he's my wife" is my simple answer. Denmark stands there for a moment, before grinning and saying:

"Really, that's great! Now I don't feel as bad about telling you that Norway and I are together!" hearing his name, Norway comes over and starts smacking Denmark on the head while mumbling 'stupid Dane' over and over.

Things continue like this for the rest of the day. Denmark and Norway keep sneaking off, Suomi chatters about how different it is here than his place, and I just go along with it all. In the morning a messenger arrives and tells Suomi that he must return the next day due to his leader's death.

"I'm sorry; I was hoping to stay a little longer. I hope I can visit again soon" he says. We all agree to meet again, and I offer to help him pack for his journey home. As I am walking back from backing some food when I hear Norway and Denmark talking.

"You should just tell him, he won't be happy either way, but he would rather you tell him than finding out on his own."

"I suppose you're right, Norge. But how can I tell him that I killed his favourite horse? It was acting up and I guess I hit it too hard but…" they conversation stopped as they noticed me. My horse was dead? Denmark was responsible? I saw red.

I punched him, cracking his nose. He hit me back after a stunned pause.

"The two of you stop now!" Ignoring Norway's protests, we continued to beat each other senseless.

"Why do you always ruin everything that is mine/?!" I scream at him knocking him down. "Why must I always suffer because of you?!" Denmark hits me in the chest, taking my breath away.

"Because I can." Is the last thing I hear before darkness surrounds me.

It seems that where I started the fight, Denmark was more than happy to finish it. He had cut me across the face with his axe. I learned this after I woke up in the dark to a soft voice singing. It would be centuries before I heard this voice sing to me again.

Suomi explained everything for me. He had stayed longer to make sure I was going to be fine.

"Of course you're going to have eye problems now, otherwise you will be good as new." He says. I need to keep the bandage around my eyes for a couple of days, so I don't see Suomi leave. All I feel are a pair of arms and a voice saying; "See you when I can."

I didn't know it then, but the next time I would see him is after he had joined the Kalmar union with us a couple of centuries down the road. I didn't know that, though, so I made up with Denmark and waited patiently for my 'wife' to return to me.

* * *

**Translations**

**Kuka sinä olet?: Who are you?**

**Oletyksi nimeltäänruotsi, kyllä?: You are the one called Sweden, Yes?**

**Kyllä! joka auttaisi paljon, ja ehkä voisin opettaa sinuelle suomea: Yes! That would help alot, and maybe I could teach you Finnish?**

**If these are incorrect please tell me, I don't know Finnish. **


End file.
